


Pick A Side

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Imagines - lunar_saturn_88 [12]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Implied Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stell dir vor, dass Quicksilver hin und hergerissen ist, dazwischen Magneto zu folgen oder bei dir und den X-Men zu bleiben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick A Side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pick A Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883270) by [lunar_saturn_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88). 



> Y/N – Your Name / Dein Name  
> Nichts ist meins.

Quicksilver wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Sein Vater stand mit seinem Team auf der einen Seite und du standest auf der anderen Seite, zusammen mit den Leuten, die an seine Tür gekommen waren, um seinen Vater zu befreien. Auf welcher Seite sollte er stehen? Auf der seines Vaters, den er kaum kannte, oder auf der der Frau, die er länger kannte als seinen eigenen Vater.

Charles Hand ruhte auf deinem Arm, um dich davon abzuhalten, zu Quicksilver zu rennen. Er hatte eine Wahl zu treffen. Eine harte Wahl, ohne Zweifel. Er hatte entweder dich, oder seinen Vater zu wählen.

„Sohn …“ meinte Magneto zu Quicksilver, brachte ihn so dazu den Kopf zu drehen und seinen Vater anzusehen. Er sah die Unruhe auf dem Gesicht seines Sohnes. Er wusste, was das hieß und das es seinen Sohn zerreißen würde. Irgendein dummes Mädchen, dass zu ihm gekommen war und ihm dabei geholfen hatte, aus seiner Zelle auszubrechen. Es langweilte ihn ohne Ende.

Quicksilver sah zu dir zurück. Er sah den Blick auf deinem Gesicht.

„Du hast eine Wahl.“ sagtest du sanft. „Genau wie ich.“ Du sahst von ihm weg. „Ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Jetzt bist du an deiner Reihe eine Seite zu wählen. Möchtest du ein Teil der Bruderschaft sein, oder ein Teil der X-Men?“

Quicksilver sah hin und her. Er wusste, wo er sein wollte. Es war egal, welche Seite er wählte. Einer von euch würde sehr unglücklich sein. Er machte seinen Zug. Er hatte gewählt. Er hatte dich gewählt.


End file.
